


Good Timing

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 斯波克尝试着将受伤的军官拖到安全的地方。他听到熟悉的声音，循声望去，派克上校被爆炸摔倒在地，正尝试着在从地上爬起来。斯波克立刻冲向他。几乎是同时，一发光束击中了无力躲避的派克。上校发出痛苦的呻吟声，几乎像是某种野兽的嚎叫。他的身影闪烁了数次，然后消失了。麦考伊更加仔细地打量派克。他的蓝眼睛明亮，金褐色的头发在灯光下闪烁。他的眼睛只有最细小的纹路。派克迅速地计算了一下。“已经十六年了。仍然没有解决吗？”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 5





	Good Timing

斯波克尝试着将受伤的军官拖到安全的地方。他听到熟悉的声音，循声望去，派克上校被爆炸摔倒在地，正尝试着在从地上爬起来。斯波克立刻冲向他。几乎是同时，一发光束击中了无力躲避的派克。上校发出痛苦的呻吟声，几乎像是某种野兽的嚎叫。他的身影闪烁了数次，然后消失了。 

斯波克盯着派克留下来的血迹发愣。 

“派克在哪里？”柯克停在他身边。 

“他……被传送了。”斯波克不太确定地说。 

“传送？”柯克困惑地问道。然后他似乎想起来什么。“我知道了。他的情况如何？” 

“并不乐观，”斯波克描述了他仓促间看到的景象。“爆炸的冲击力可能造成了骨折和烧伤，枪伤在心脏附近。无论传送的目的地在何处，除非他能立刻得到医疗救援，他的生存概率……很低。” 

他注视着悲痛和愤怒主宰了柯克，他在自己内心深处认出了回应的同类情感，并且极力将其封存。 

** 

光亮出现在他身边时麦考伊正在床上浏览最新的论文，所以他没有注意到那些征兆，直到几次呼吸后，一个浑身是血的人凭空出现在麦考伊床上。 

“我的老天啊！”麦考伊叫道。他爬起来，把PADD扔到床头柜上，回身打量意外来客。“克里斯？” 

派克没有回答。医生的职业素养迫使麦考伊行动起来，他开始迅速地评估伤势。来客全身上下都有不同程度的擦伤，但最严重的是腹部的一处撕裂。剧痛和失血让他昏迷过去，但这正好省了麦考伊解释的力气。他从床边拽过医疗箱，迅速地开始清洗创口，然后拿出三录仪进行更系统的检查。 

他没有发现严重到需要手术的情况。“你这个幸运的混蛋，”他嘟囔着用胶布固定住伤口，然后设置好再生仪。“毁了我的晚上，自己却没什么大事。你们舰长都是这样对医疗官的吗？” 

派克仍然没有回答。麦考伊叹了口气，从他身下把被血沾湿的被子抽出来，扔进盥洗室，然后从衣柜里翻出一床备用的被子。他拖了把椅子过来，坐在床边，开始处理其他伤口。 

大约一个小时后，他注意到派克抽动了一下。麦考伊抽出三录仪重新检查了派克的情况。没有任何意外情况，麦考伊收起三录仪，发现派克已经醒了。他的眼神里充满了愤怒、困惑和恐惧。这些赤裸的情绪让麦考伊叹了口气，咽下了一连串斥责。 

派克对上他的视线，似乎终于注意到了他的存在。那些情绪迅速地消融了，或者只是派克把它们仔细藏了起来。他问道：“我死了吗？” 

麦考伊挑起眉毛。 

“我很高兴你是我死前看到的最后的景象，”派克说。 

麦考伊翻了个白眼。“你个白痴。如果你能说出这么长的句子，那你离死亡还远得很。” 

“真的吗？”派克看起来没有一丝一毫的尴尬。这绝对是舰长的必修课，或者至少是白痴的特长。麦考伊摇了摇头。“除了你腹部的伤口以外，还有四处需要再生仪的治疗：左踝的扭伤，右手的拉伤，以及背部的两道创口。此外你还失去了大量血液，需要补充水分，但远远不到致命的程度。”他停下来，扶着派克慢慢坐起来，才继续说道：“我本来应该给你一些止痛药，让你睡一觉。但我想你不会喜欢那样。小心，别把我的工作成果毁了。” 

派克点点头。“谢谢你，医生。” 

麦考伊皱起眉头。“你不认识我？” 

派克疑惑地看向他。“我应该认识你吗？” 

麦考伊更加仔细地打量派克。他的蓝眼睛明亮，金褐色的头发在灯光下闪烁。他的眼睛只有最细小的纹路。麦考伊猛地站起来。 

“医生？” 

“我需要一杯酒。”麦考伊告诉他。 

他给自己倒了一大杯波本，然后从行李中翻出一个PADD，回到床边。“看看这个。” 

派克观察了他一会儿，接过PADD。他的眼睛略微瞪大了一点。几分钟后，他放下PADD。 

“所以你是我的锚。” 

“算是吧。”麦考伊啜饮一口波本。 

“而时空跳跃不是我能控制的。” 

“我听说是这样。” 

“现在是那一年？” 

“2259。” 

派克迅速地计算了一下。“已经十六年了。仍然没有解决吗？” 

“不，我只是个医生，不是科学官。”麦考伊硬邦邦地告诉他。 

派克叹了口气。“我能把这个PADD带回去吗？” 

麦考伊挑起眉毛。“你有注意到你没穿衣服吗？” 

派克下意识地抬起手按在被单上。“不是你脱的吗？”他问道，嘴角微微翘起。 

“不，”麦考伊又翻了个白眼。“不，我向你保证，我对你的身体没有任何超越医疗的兴趣。” 

“真遗憾，”派克倾向他，“我向你保证，我的身体值得任何超越医疗的兴趣。” 

麦考伊目瞪口呆。“我的天，”他顿了顿，“这是舰长的特质，对吧？” 

“什么？” 

“这整个厚颜无耻，”麦考伊用手指比划了一个圈。派克大笑起来。“魅力，你是说。” 

“主啊，我需要更多波本。”麦考伊灌了一大口酒。再生仪哔哔的响了两声，麦考伊将它沿着创口上移了寸许。他从衣柜里翻出一套常服扔到派克膝上：“你可以先穿这一套。伤口我都处理过了，衣料不会刺激到伤口的。” 

派克翻弄着膝盖上的衣服。等麦考伊回到椅子上时，派克问道：“我能问问你的年龄吗？” 

“32。怎么？” 

“只是好奇，”派克说。“已经是0100时了，你不打算休息一下吗？” 

“不，你的伤口还需要处理。” 

“我知道怎么操作再生仪，”派克说，“其它的可以留到明天。过来这里。”他拍了拍身边的床。麦考伊怀疑地看向他。“怎么？你不是对我的身体没有任何超越医疗的兴趣吗？” 

“聪明鬼，”麦考伊嘟囔道。“我值过很多夜班，一点点熬夜不算什么。” 

“好吧，”派克说。他重新拿起PADD，麦考伊也捡起自己先前在读的论文，室内陷入了沉默中。 

两个小时以后，派克腹部的伤口已经痊愈。麦考伊从床尾掀起被子，把再生仪固定在派克的脚踝上。他打了个哈欠，派克再次提出了这个邀请。“我带着拉伤的右手也没法对你说什么，”他开玩笑地说。 

麦考伊考虑了片刻，起身从衣柜里拿出备用的枕头。他绕到另一边爬上床。“别以为我不知道你是双利手，”他警告说。 

“你怎么知道的？”派克问道。 

“当然是你告诉我的！”麦考伊把枕头推到他觉得满意的位置，扯过被子。他很快又打了个哈欠。“有一次你弹琴给我听的时候告诉我的。等等，我能告诉你这个吗？” 

“我很确定这一条消息不会造成时空扭曲，”派克说。他小心翼翼地躺下来，嘶嘶地抽着气。麦考伊忍不住问道：“你确定不需要止痛药？” 

“不，它们让我无法集中注意力。” 

“这只是心理作用，”麦考伊咕哝着关了灯。 

** 

通讯器发出尖锐的蜂鸣声。麦考伊闭着眼，伸手摸向床头柜。他碰到了一只温暖的手。麦考伊收回手，抱住怀中温暖的躯体继续睡。 

“医生？” 

麦考伊把被子拉过头。他隐约听到几声笑声，有人坚定地把他推醒。“医生，是你的通讯器。” 

“见鬼，克里斯，它可以再等等！” 

“你的舰船要启航了，医生。”克里斯把通讯器塞进麦考伊手里。他为什么叫麦考伊“医生”？ 

麦考伊看了一眼登舰命令，呻吟着坐了起来。他亲了亲克里斯，“抱歉克里斯，假期结束了。我下次会补偿你的。” 

他睁开眼，看见一个有些困惑的、非常年轻的派克。 

“狗屎，”他一拍额头，“抱歉，我睡糊涂了。” 

“我们在一段关系中，是吗？”派克感兴趣地问道。“为什么你昨晚说……” 

“我们将会在一段关系中，”麦考伊取下派克脚踝上的再生仪，放回医疗箱里。“你得跟我一起登舰。还在等什么？动起来！” 

“我的手臂拉伤了，”派克说。 

“那又怎样？又不是断了。”麦考伊瞪了他一眼。 

派克笑着摇摇头。“你的爱很严厉，是不是？” 

“不关你事，”麦考伊说道。派克迅速地穿好衣服，麦考伊拎起他所有的随身物品，他们离开了房间。 

派克直到登上穿梭机前都保持可贵的沉默。企业号出现在舷窗中时，麦考伊听到派克轻轻叹了口气。 

“她真美啊。” 

麦考伊注视着太空中的庞然大物。派克转过头来看他。“她是我的吗？” 

“曾经是，”麦考伊简短地说。 

“发生了什么？我不可能主动放弃这样一位美人。” 

“你被提升了。你现在是上校。” 

派克皱起眉想了一会儿。“我受伤了？残疾？” 

“暂时地，”麦考伊说。“现在能否请你闭嘴，让我再休息一会儿？” 

派克研究了他一会儿。“我们吵架了，是吗？” 

“看在上帝的份上，克里斯！”麦考伊低吼道。他怒视着派克，在后者惊讶的眼神中僵硬地别过头去，揉了揉眉头。 

“我很抱歉。” 

一只手轻轻停在他肩上。“怎么了？”派克轻轻问道。 

“他……你……在离开前受到了致命的重创，”麦考伊疲惫地说。片刻以后，派克将他揽进怀里。 

“他被传送到你身边了，不是吗？”他安抚道。 

“如果没有手术条件怎么吧？”麦考伊把脸埋在派克肩上。“我又不是神。” 

“对我来说你已经很像救世神了，”派克在他头顶低语。 

麦考伊苦笑一声。“你不知道我昨晚有多害怕。” 

“嘘，”派克在他头顶落下一个轻吻。“休息一会儿。” 

十分钟后穿梭机停泊在企业号内部。 

** 

企业号迅速地追上了袭击者，斯波克和乌胡拉随柯克一道离开舰桥执行抓捕任务。他们走向准备好的穿梭机时，柯克突然停下脚步。“有些事情不对。” 

斯波克回顾了一遍登舰后的流程。马库斯上校的女儿隐瞒了身份登舰。一同登舰的还有内部构成不明的鱼雷。因为拒绝签收这批鱼雷而退出任务的首席轮机长。乌胡拉拒绝和他沟通。他无法确定柯克指的是哪一件事。“舰长，你的意思是？” 

柯克抬起手捂住嘴，思索了片刻，然后注意到手上留有十小时前的袭击造成的擦伤。“我的首席医疗官在哪里？” 

斯波克无法抑制住挑眉的冲动。“在医疗翼中，我假设。” 

“他应该给我做一次例行体检的。”柯克仍然皱着眉头。 

“请允许我提醒你，按照流程，你应该主动去医疗翼报道，舰长。”斯波克指出。 

“我没事，”柯克立刻挥了挥手。他转身继续向穿梭机走去。


End file.
